I had another vision
by TheDJcodes
Summary: Max had settled in with the Xavier Insitute well, but what happens when she gets yet another vision, or nightmare, of the storm just like in Arcadia Bay? And what if she wasn't the only one with that same nightmare? Inspired by James Patterson's story "Two of a Kind, One of a Heart."
1. Episode 1: Envision

**This was another story inspired by "Two of a Kind, One of a Heart" by theplumlearner/James Patterson. I really can't help coming up with stories of my own after imagining Max and Chloe hanging out with the X-Men at the Institute, and this is the second story that I've written about this crossover so far.**

 **The original concept is by James Patterson/theplumlearner. Life Is Strange is owned by Square Enix and DONTNOD Entertainent, and X-Men: Evolution is owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own any of those materials. Copyright belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Max and Chloe had settled in with the Xavier Institute. They had nowhere to go after their hometown, Arcadia Bay, had been wiped out by the tornado, something which Max still feels guilty about, all because she wanted, or rather, _Chloe_ wanted _her_ , to save her best friend's ass. Now, her visions of the storm had disappeared from Max's vision, even her rewind powers. But that has been taken care of by Charles; slowly Max started regaining her control over her powers again, and this time, learning to embrace it.

Max and Chloe also grew to be comfortable living with the X-Men, and the New Mutants. Sure, they were insane on the brain (Chloe said that), and it did feel crowded for Max, and especially Chloe, but they learned to deal with it and become part of a new family.

Both of them felt completely fine with their new lives... 

... until one night. Max was asleep in her room, when she started having another nightmare, or a vision.

Max woke up to the sound of thunder, rainfall, lightning, and debris swinging around her room.

 _"What? Another storm!? No. No fucking way!"_ Max thought to herself.

She got out of bed and looked around her room to find it almost completely destroyed by the storm. Her roommate, Jubilee, couldn't be found, and Max presumed that she either escaped or even died while escaping.

 _"I have to get out of here. Fast!"_

Slowly and carefully, just like at the lighthouse back in Arcadia Bay, Max walked through what was left of the mansion, and somehow slipped through the mansion's security systems as she made her way outside and walked across the fields.

 _"Good. I'm outside! But I still have to find a safe spot!"_

Then the path Max was taking triggered a crazy deja vu to her.

 _"Wait a minute. Why does this path look familiar...?"_

She followed the trail, which was surrounded by trees, like in Max's previous visions. After a few minutes, she ended up at a cliffside, a section where most of the trees were uprooted and gone, and from there, Max couldn't believe her eyes.

"Holy shit!" Max cried out her thoughts.

Right in front of her was another giant tornado ready to hit Bayville, and a lot of New York.

 _"This can't be fucking happening! First Arcadia Bay, and now Bayville!? What have I done now!?"_

Max was absolutely worried since she is at a big city, and that tornado will cause way more damage than usual. She looks around her to find any other survivors.

"Chloe...! Professor...?" Max cried out.

 _"Where did everyone go...!?"_

All of a sudden, a chunk of debris flies right at her and at that moment, Max blacks out.

"NO-!"

* * *

 **And that's it! This was purely based on the visions Max had during Episode 1. Just at the Xavier Institute instead of the lighthouse, and it was fitting since they are both at cliffsides overlooking the bay (and the town). Chapter 2 is coming soon! In the meantime, please follow, favorite, and review! :) - NO EMOJI!**


	2. Episode 2: Waking Up

**So this chapter took me a while to publish. I'm really sorry for that. I actually had this chapter done weeks ago, but I haven't gotten around to publishing this since I was busy with schoolwork. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning...

Jubilee woke up just in time for breakfast and noticed her roommate was absent. Thinking Max just went out of bed early to take a walk, or having an early training session, she went to the dining room.

"Hey. Is Max around?"

The rest of the students sat around and looked at each other in confusion. Professor Xavier, who was also in the room, did not of her whereabouts either.

"I'm sorry, Jubilee. I'm afraid not." Charles responded. Jubilee frowned and proceeded to eat anyway.

Logan and Ororo came bursting in the room to also speak to Charles.

"Charles. I just had this nightmare. Somehow, I feel that Max was the one responsible for it!" Ororo told Charles.

Logan sniffed something in the air. "Chuck. I'm smelling something, and it ain't right!"

"What is it, Logan?" The professor asked the burly man.

Logan sniffed again, but flinched after realizing what it was. "Someone's hurt, Charles! I can smell someone bleeding in the Institute! It's coming from outside!"

"That might be Max!" Ororo gasped.

"Then go look for her!" Charles ordered Logan to track down Max.

Just then, Chloe had also just woken up and made her way to the dining hall.

"Yo. What's all the fuss about?" The blue-haired girl looked around the room. "Hold on. Where is Max!?"

Charles told Chloe. "Logan's looking for her outside."

"I'm going with him!" Chloe rushed out, following the man.

"Leave it to me, blue!" Logan tried to push Chloe away when she caught up to him, but she refused.

"I'm not leaving my friend!" Chloe snapped.

"Fine, but stay behind me at all times!"

Logan and Chloe tracked down Max's scent near the cliffside, near the gazebo and the forest where the trees are still intact. There they found the girl, who was still sleeping, but apparently unconscious.

"Hey kid. Kid!" Logan tried waking the girl up.

"Max, please! Wake up!" Chloe also tried waking up her best friend.

After a few moments, Max started moaning and her body began twitching, squirming, and kept on mumbling something.

"THERE'S A STORM COMING!" She suddenly sat up, fully awake at last. She took a few seconds to look at her surroundings. Logan and Chloe were confused with what the girl just said.

Max spotted Chloe and she immediately hugged her, to her surprise. "Chloe! You're here!"

"Hella yes I am! Always was and forever will be!" Chloe sarcastically responded, making Logan snicker.

Max soon broke her embrace and took another moment to look around her.

"How did I get here?" She asked, still in a slight daze.

"Same thing we're asking you, kid. Now how about we get your asses back inside before breakfast is over?" Logan helped Max get up.

"And apparently, you left a lot of blood at your wake. I could smell it from inside; thought somebody was dying out here!" Logan jokingly continued as he pointed to Max the blood pool she left.

Chloe also noticed the blood pool. "Holy shit, Max! You lost a hella lot of blood there!" Then she noticed her face. "And there's also blood on your face."

Half of Max's face was covered in blood, and the reddest area was from her nose.

"What!? Are you fucking serious, Chloe!?" Max was surprised.

"You need a mirror, girlfriend."

Logan accompanied Max and Chloe back to the mansion, where Charles and Ororo were waiting for them.

* * *

 **And there's Chapter 2, folks! Chapter 3 is coming very soon! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	3. Episode 3: Recall

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry if this chapter took long. I guess I should say that I have been really preoccupied with college work so I haven't had the time to work on this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Logan escorted Max and Chloe back to the mansion, he asked Max to clean herself up first before having breakfast, since she still had dried blood covering almost half of her face. When she entered one the vacant bathrooms and checked herself in the mirror, she was surprised at how much blood there actually was.

 _"Whoa! For fucking real!? I look like The Phantom of the Opera on steroids! I guess I should believe Chloe now?" Max thought in her head._

Max proceeded to wash her face, making sure to remove all of the blood. When she was finished, she headed downstairs for breakfast with Chloe.

* * *

Moments later, the Professor called Max to his office. Alongside her were Logan and Ororo, while Chloe was asked to wait outside.

"Max. We've been worried about your whereabouts from earlier. Would you like to explain to me what had happened?" Charles asked the young girl.

"It's- it's complicated, Professor. I just can't seem to wrap my head on what just happened." Max answered.

"It's okay, Max. Just organize your thoughts first then tell me you're ready."

Max took the time to recall what had happened in that nightmare she had last night. The moment felt like at least a few minutes when Max finally got things sorted out in her head.

"Okay. I'm ready." Max told the Professor.

"Go ahead, then."

Max caught her breath. "It's just that..." The girl paused a bit as she struggled to say the next few words."

"...I had this nightmare- or I think a vision? I can't really tell!"

"What was in that nightmare, Max?" The professor asked.

"I had this dream that- that Bayville was in the middle of a freaking tornado! It just felt so real! Almost everything was destroyed! It felt like Arcadia Bay all over again!"

"I tried to go outside to find any survivors. You, Chloe, even Logan, and then- something struck me, then I blacked out!" Max tried not to freak out over her nightmare.

"Well that explains you "sleepwalking" your way out the mansion." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe that also explains my nosebleed?" Max responded.

"Perhaps so, Max. I am guessing that you subconsciously used your powers while you were sleepwalking." Charles speculated.

"Looks like I haven't fully controlled my powers yet." Max frowned.

"That's fine, Max. Almost every student had felt the same when they moved in here." He assured Max.

"Oh, Charles. Can I add something? This is important." Ororo spoke up.

"What is it, Ororo?" Charles asked the white-haired woman.

Ororo put on a serious face.

"I had the same nightmare as Max, too. The same storm hitting Bayville?" She told the professor, and the young girl.

Max's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't realize that her vision affected the person who happened to cause storms as her mutant ability. Or probably just a coincidence.

"I... _What_?" The time-warping teen was speechless. "Really!?" She wanted to not believe this at first, but in the environment she is in, nothing was hard to believe.

"I was like you, Max. I panicked when I looked around my surroundings, because I thought I caused this in my sleep. I couldn't find anyone as well. Charles, Logan..."

" ...even you." The weather witch told Max.

"I- I'm so sorry, Ororo!" Max panicked as she apologized to Ororo.

"It's okay, Max! It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong." Charles reassured Max. "As a matter of fact, you have been really careful with your powers, so not much has been affected."

"Really, Professor?"

"I mean it."

 _"So I'm guessing no Butterfly Effects?"_ Max thought in her head.

 _"No Butterfly Effects."_ Charles telepathically responded to Max, to her surprise.

"Thanks, Professor." The instructors and Charles gave Max a warm smile.

"You can leave if you want, kid." Logan told the girl.

"Oh.. okay." She shyly exited the Professor's office after waving them goodbye. When she left, she made her way towards Chloe, who was waiting by the entrance.

* * *

"Hey! You've been there for quite a while, so how's my girl doing?" The blue-haired girl asked Max.

Max paused for a while, thinking of what to say.

"The Professor and I discussed a lot of shit. Especially about my nightmare. It just makes me freak just thinking about it! Then I found out that Storm also had that nightmare!"

"Guess that's why she's called _Storm_?" Chloe half-jokingly asked.

"Maybe. This is just like that Chaos Theory shit that we talked about back in Arcadia. I just hope I don't mess around with my powers again, or rather, you won't mess around with my powers." Max jokingly warned Chloe.

"Chill, Max! I've changed!" Chloe remarked.

The two girls laughed.

Just then, a butterfly flew around the entrance of the room. Not just any butterfly, it was the exact same butterfly that Max saw way back in Arcadia Bay, in Blackwell's girl's bathroom where her and Chloe's lives changed dramatically. That caught the girls' attentions.

"Butterfly Effect, perhaps?" Chloe asked.

"Butterfly Effect." Max answered.

* * *

 **I'll finish this here, because I haven't thought of** **anything that can happen right after this story, since I wanted to focus on Max talking with the Professor about that nightmare. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as a whole. Please Review and Rate!**


End file.
